Plunge in the Past 4 - Cartoon Chaos
Plunge in the Past 4 - Cartoon Chaos is the fourth game of the Plunge in the Past series, produced and developed by Sam Station Inc.™, Comet Gaming, Inc., and Lone Planet Productions. This game features many cartoon characters divided in three categories: old, middle and recent cartoons. Gameplay Modes and options *'Story Mode:' *'Party Mode: '''Play with your friends! *'Wi-Fi Connection: Play with your friends around the world! *'Minigame Rush: '''Play all the minigame you want any time you want. *'Record: 'Look at your records *'Cartoon Clash (New): *'Settings: '''Set your game to the way you want *'Shop: '''With the coins that you earn playing on the party, quiz or story mode you can buy demos, download new demos and chapters on the story mode, and buy costumes for your Mii. Comfirmed characters Old (years '10 to years '40) *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Felix the Cat *Popeye *Pink Panther *Flip the Frog *Betty Boop *Tom & Jerry *Droopy *Woody Woodpecker *Screwy Squirrel Middle (years '50 to '80) *Yogi Bear *Huckleberry Hound *Scooby Doo *Fred Flinstones *George Jetson *Quickdraw McGraw *Fat Albert *Snagglepuss *Hong Kong Phooey *Jabberjaw *Penelope Pitstop *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Top Cat Recent (years '90 to now) *Finn the Human *Mordecai *SpongeBob Squarepants *Jenny Wakeman *Timmy Turner *John McRocket *Maria McRocket *Dexter *Korra *Sergeant Keroro *Aang *Gumball *Johnny Bravo *Boggy B *Zim NPCs *Bimbo *Pudgy *Bosko *Pearl *Garnet *Amethyst Minigame Rush Free-for-All Play all the minigame you want anytimes you want. Minigames List Old Cartoon Minigames Mid-Century Cartoon Minigames Recent Cartoon Minigames Made by Record Mode On the record mode it is possible for the players to see their records, the list of awards and stickers that they have earned, and the progress of the game. Records *How much time the player has played. *How many characters the player has unlocked. *How many stickers that the player has earned. *How many awards the player has earned. *How many demos the characters has unlocked. *How many times the player has completed Story Mode. *How many times the player has played Story Mode. *How many times the player has played a minigame. *How many times the player has played Party Mode. *How many times the player has played Sticker Research Mode. *How many times the player has played a game on Wi-Fi Connection. *How many coins the player has earned. List of earnable stickers Normal stickers *Cheese and Jerry Sticker *TBA *TBA *Yogi Sticker *Scooby Snack Sticker *Mordecai Sticker *Dee Dee Sticker *BMO Sticker *TBA *TBA *John McRocket Sticker *Spongebob karting Sticker *Boggy B Sticker More coming soon... Big Sticker TBA Awards TBA Poll Which rating do you give to this game? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Staff * * * * * |2= * * * * * * }} Discussion about Plunge in the Past series *Click here (for start another discussiona about the series, click in the button bellow). Category:Sam Station Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Plunge in the Past (series) Category:Lone Planet Archives Category:Crossovers